Olympian Romance
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Apollo/Percy - Written for the death queen on LJ. A boring day for Hermes and a little nudging from Eros leads to the potential of much happiness for the sun god and a certain demigod.


Olympian Romance

By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of its' creator. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.

Summary: Written for the_death_queen on LJ. A boring day for Hermes and a little nudging from Eros leads to the potential of much happiness for the sun god and a certain demigod.

Pairing: Apollo/Percy

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Language

-o-0-o-

It was one of the rare slow days for deliveries that prompted Hermes, God of Messengers, Thieves, and way too many other things to mention that prompted him to drop in unannounced on his friend Apollo, who was also the god of a mouthful of things. Living on Olympus, you quickly became used to guests dropping into your home unannounced in a flash of gold, so Apollo was less shocked about the sudden appearance of his friend then most mortals would be.

"Hermes," Apollo said. "Something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Apollo," Hermes said with a smile as he sat down on one of the leather couches in the sun god's living room and promptly put his feet up on the coffee table. "You can entertain me."

Raising an eyebrow, Apollo asked, "Entertain you?" even as he came over and calmly pushed his friends' feet off his coffee table and took a seat across from him.

Shaking his head, Hermes said, "Yes, I'm bored. I've finished all of my deliveries for the day and it's not even half over yet."

"Somebody's been busy," Apollo said. "So, what do you want me to do? Recite haikus?"

Putting his hands up in a negative gesture, Hermes shook his head and said, "No, Apollo, please. I asked you to entertain me, not torture me!"

"You come into my home and insult my haiku abilities," Apollo said in a hurt tone, "and yet you still want me to entertain you? Remind me again why we're friends?"

Hermes grinned. "That's easy. Nobody else will put up with you."

Apollo shook his head at that. "Somebody really needs a lesson in manners and the proper way to get someone to do what you want. Cause you're failing miserably, Hermes."

"Oh come on, Apollo, you know you love me."

"Ah, yeah, not so much right now," Apollo said.

Before either god could say anything, there was another flash of gold as another denizen of Olympus popped in. Both gods looked over to see that the newcomer was wearing a pair of Nike's, along with a pair of sinfully snug black leather pants and a red silk shirt, with several of the buttons undone to reveal a smooth and well-muscled chest. The shoulder-length golden blond hair, perfectly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes rimmed with gold only added to the young man's overall hotness factor. Honestly, with his looks, there were probably hundreds, if not thousands, of agents who would gladly part with both kidneys in order to sign this young man as the next male model, who would undoubtedly become an overnight sensation. Well, that is, so long as the Mist held up and kept his large, white wings hidden from view.

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried, Hermes," the young man said. "First off, I can say with authority that Apollo definitely is not feeling much love for you right now. Secondly, I can think of one person who could definitely put up with him and enjoy doing so."

"Just one? I'm debating if I should be offended by that, Eros," Apollo said.

Eros flashed the sun god a winning smile and said, "Don't be, Uncle. I mean it with all sincerity."

Apollo always did find it hard to remain angry with his nephew, so he said, "Okay, okay, just cut it out with the uncle thing, Eros. You may be Ares' son, but I'm so not a fan of one of my ex-lovers calling me uncle."

Winking at Apollo, Eros said, "Well, I could call you something else, but I don't think Uncle Hermes wants to hear it and that's not even considering how much pain I'd be in if it got back to Triton - he's the jealous type."

Deciding to remind the other two gods of his presence, Hermes smirked and said, "Eros, I've never understood what it is you see in fishboy."

Eros grinned. "Oh that's simple, Hermes. He's hot, a good kisser, and most importantly he's great in bed - not to mention being hung like the horses that his father created."

Hermes stuck a finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise, while Apollo just grinned and said, "So, Eros, who is the one person you think can put up with me and enjoy it?"

"Oddly enough," Eros said with a grin, "it's Triton's baby brother, Perseus."

"A demigod, huh?" Apollo said.

Nodding, Eros said, "Yes, a demigod, Apollo, or more specifically a demigod who has a really big crush on you that he's trying to deny because he thinks he doesn't stand a chance."

"Why would he think that?" Apollo asked. He liked Perseus, he really did. He'd just never gone after him because he thought that the boy was straight. "If he has a crush on me though," Apollo thought, "I guess I was wrong."

It was Hermes who answered, as he walked over and raised his fist before knocking on Apollo's head and asking, "Um, hello, anybody home? Apollo, you're a god, he's not. I imagine he's afraid that you won't like him because of that."

Pushing Hermes' hand away and giving his brother a withering look, he said, "That's ridiculous. I've liked plenty of people who aren't gods."

Eros nodded and said, "And therein lies the problem, Apollo. Another reason that Percy is denying his crush on you is because he's the long-term type. He doesn't want the standard one-night stand that most mortals get from the gods. Basically, he's regretting turning down immortality now, because he wants eternity with you."

Apollo looked over at Eros at that and asked, "What? You mean like marriage and fidelity?"

"Yes, Apollo, that's exactly what I mean," Eros said. "And before you say you couldn't do either of those things, it's my professional opinion as the God of Love, not to mention as your ex, that you could do both with the right person if you put your mind to it and really tried hard enough. Perseus is the right person." Letting those words sink in for a moment, Eros then added, "Oh and by the way? Ganymede agrees with me."

Finding out that both the God of Love and the God of Homosexual Love thought he was capable of marriage and fidelity did bolster his confidence in the idea a bit. He was still a bit leery though, because after millennia as a bachelor, he wasn't sure he wanted to get married. "What about your mother? I won't even bother asking about Hera. Her opinion as Goddess of Marriage would be great, but, she doesn't like me very much what with the whole product of one of dad's affairs thing."

"I have no clue what grandmother thinks," Eros said. "As for my mother, I'm not really sure what her thoughts on you marrying are, but I'm pretty sure she'd be against the idea of you and Perseus being together. Mainly because she's convinced that he should be with Annabeth, despite the fact that Perseus is gay, so it'll never work out. Mom has a tendency to put physical attractiveness over all other considerations though, hence her matches having such a high divorce rate."

Apollo remained quiet for a moment, before he asked, "So, what do you think I should do, Eros?"

"Hop into your Maserati and go see Perseus," Eros said. "Let him know he's wrong thinking he doesn't stand a chance." Then with a playful grin, he added, "And don't screw it up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Later," Apollo said, before he flashed out.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Eros said, "Thanks for the help, Hermes."

"You're welcome, Eros," Hermes said. "It's not like I had anything better to do. I was bored anyway, it really is a slow mail day."

"Sucks to be you," Eros said. "Anyway, I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Hermes said. "I just helped you with Apollo, the least you could do is help me with my boredom."

"Hmm, let's see here," Eros said as he held out his hands as if they were scales and said, "Spending the afternoon entertaining you or spending it with Triton as he fucks my brains out. Yeah, sorry, Hermes, but you don't stand a chance. Besides I fully expect Triton to be in a particularly amorous mood today, since I plan on proposing . So, yeah, see ya!"

Before Hermes could say anything, Eros disappeared in a flash of gold, leaving the messenger god alone in Apollo's living room. "Damn it. I'm bored."

At that, Hermes could hear the sun god groaning, before his voice said, "Oh for pity sake, Hermes, go spend some quality time with your kids if you're so bored, just get out of my house."

"Hmm, well, I guess that's not the worst idea," Hermes said to himself. "I wonder what Travis and Connor are up to?" Making up his mind, Hermes flashed out, hoping the twins wouldn't mind their dad's help in pulling off some thieving mischief.

It didn't take all that long after he left Olympus for Apollo to locate young Perseus. He was currently lounging on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, gazing out at the ocean with a fond expression on his face. Of course, being the son of Poseidon it made sense that he'd be fond of the water, Apollo mused. Being the god of so many things, including his most important job of rising and setting the sun, Apollo had precious little free time, but one thing he'd always enjoyed was swimming. Looking at Perseus, who wasn't wearing a shirt and thus giving the sun god a nice view of his well-toned chest and stomach, Apollo couldn't help but think that he'd really love to go swimming with Perseus some time, especially if they happened to be skinny-dipping.

Percy was rather startled when there was a sudden flash of golden light to his right, but couldn't help the smile that came to his face when the familiar Maserati Spyder came into view, followed shortly afterward by its very handsome driver. Seeing Apollo again, Percy couldn't help but think back to the first time he'd met the god and how his initial reaction was that he looked like a less evil version of Luke. Percy found it nearly impossible to think of the sun god that way anymore, because while there were a few similarities in features, he didn't really look like Luke. No, in Percy's opinion, Apollo was hotter than Luke could ever have dreamed of being.

"Hello Perseus," Apollo said as he came over and sat down next to Percy.

"Hello Lord Apollo," Percy said with a smile.

"You can drop the Lord part today, if you like," Apollo said.

Percy smiled, "Okay, but only if you call me Percy."

Apollo nodded his head and said, "Fair enough, Percy." The two sat in silence for a minute, just looking at the ocean, before Apollo decided it was best to get straight to the point. Subtlety had never been one of his strong points and with all his duties, his time was limited, so it was best to just jump in with both feet, as it were. "Percy, a little birdie, who would undoubtedly like to shoot me for that description, tells me that you have a crush on me?"

Percy's skin flared red at that statement and he was momentarily dumbstruck. Relationships weren't something he had a whole lot of experience with, so, it was unfamiliar territory for him. So, talking about the subject would be bad enough, but to be talking about it with the object of his desires who just so happened to be a god? Awkward was an understatement in Percy's opinion. Finding his voice with some difficulty, Percy nodded and said, "Yes."

His tone was almost scared and Apollo immediately resolved to correct that. Slinging an arm around Percy and pulling him close, Apollo grinned and said, "You needn't worry, Percy, I'm not upset. In fact, I must admit to having a bit of a crush on you myself."

"You... you have a crush on me?" Percy asked, obviously shocked. Of all the things he'd expected the sun god to say that had to be one of the absolute last. It was definitely welcome, but still totally unexpected, nonetheless.

"Yes, Percy, I do," Apollo said. "You're a very handsome young man and very brave. Turning down the Council's offer of immortality and then making us make on the oath the Styx? That takes some serious balls, Percy. Dad is still raging about the impudence of it."

Percy didn't have anything to say about that as he couldn't say that he was overly surprised to find out that Zeus was ticked at him for the oath. But, Percy wasn't going to worry about it because he was used to being in Zeus' bad book simply from being Poseidon's son. Besides, why worry about what the King of the Gods might do, when he was being held in the arms of another god who he really wanted to kiss?

Apollo grinned. "I do like the way your mind works Percy." Moving a bit, Apollo turned to face the younger man and said, with a mischievous grin, "Fancy a kiss, Percy?"

While he was a little put off by the knowledge that Apollo was reading his mind, he decided not to let it bother him in favor of leaning forward. Apollo met him half-way and it wasn't long before their lips met in what was at first a chaste kiss, but got more and more passionate the longer it lasted. Hands were soon eagerly exploring bodies, as tongues dueled and it wasn't long until Percy found himself lying on the beach with Apollo's weight pressing down on him.

The pair of them were so busy kissing, that neither of them noticed the circle of golden light appear about twenty feet out from the beach. Seconds later a head and shoulders breached the surface as a figure came ashore, twin fishtails morphing into legs as he came to stand on the beach. He didn't come up to the surface world often, but following a conversation with a certain winged god, Triton felt the need to come up and see for himself. Watching Apollo and his brother for a moment, he had to admit they made a rather handsome couple. While a part of Triton would probably always dislike Percy, due to the whole fact that the young demigod wouldn't exist if their father hadn't cheated on his mother, that didn't mean that he wanted Percy to be unhappy.

"Besides," Triton thought, "if he's dating Apollo he just might get immortality after all. Dad will be happy and maybe it'll give Percy and me a chance to get to know one another." Triton knew that Percy probably thought he hated him with a passion, but that simply wasn't true. Yes, there was some dislike for obvious reasons, but he was open to having a relationship with him. The main reason Triton chose not to interact with his father's demigod children often is because their lives were so short and Triton found it easier to just ignore them or act like he hated them rather than forge relationships with them, only for them to die.

Deciding he'd watched long enough, Triton cleared his throat to announce his presence. Apollo and Percy separated and while Apollo didn't look all that surprised, Percy was openly gaping.

"Close your mouth, brother," Triton said. "What is it mortals say? Something about flies?"

Percy nodded and finding his voice he asked, "You have legs?"

"Percy, I'm a god," Triton said. "I can have legs if I choose to. I just don't often choose to since I prefer to stay under the sea. Anyway, after Eros told me of his visit with you this morning Apollo, I had to come and see for myself." Fixing the sun god with a stern look, he added, "I warn you, Apollo, hurt my brother and I will hurt you and I'm sure father will hurt you even more. Just consider yourself warned."

"Thanks for the warning, cousin," Apollo said. "I'll make sure to remember that."

"See that you do," Triton said. "Now, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing and if my little brother is lucky, he'll soon be doing what Eros and I will be doing as soon I get back to my room at father's palace." Turning and walking into the surf, Triton's legs vanished as they turned back into fishtails, before he leapt into the air and dove into the depths.

"What did he mean if I'm lucky?" Percy asked after a moment of silence.

"Triton is dating Eros," Apollo answered. "They've been together about twelve years now, I think. And let's just say they spend much of their free time together, making rabbits jealous if you get my meaning."

Percy was confused for about two seconds before he realized exactly what Apollo meant, causing him to blush bright red at the knowledge that his brother had basically just given him permission to do the same thing with Apollo. After a minute, Percy grinned as several decidedly dirty thoughts about Apollo and what he'd like to do with him flashed through his mind. Yes, that could definitely be fun, assuming, of course, the god was willing.

Apollo smiled. "Oh I'm more than willing to do all that and more Percy."

Playfully swatting the god's forearm, Percy said, "Apollo could you stop reading my mind? It's not fair that you can do that and I can't. If we're going to work as a couple, I need to feel like I'm your equal and not just a toy you play with occasionally."

Apollo nodded. "Fair enough. I swear on the River Styx that I will not from this point on read the mind of Perseus Jackson. Now, ready for some fun?"

"Oh most definitely, Apollo."

-o-0-o-

The End

Well, I hope you enjoyed this the_death_queen. Your prompt was rather open-ended so I wasn't sure what to write for a little while, but eventually I came up with this. I know I may have used up a bit too many of the 3,000 words on the description of Eros, but since he hasn't appeared in any of the books thus far, I figured he needed a bit more description than Triton, for example, who has appeared in the books. I know some may complain that it ended just as it was about to get good, but I'm not entirely sure they would immediately be going off to do the same thing that Triton and Eros are up to. I don't know, I think while Percy isn't going to mind making out, I think he'd probably want at least one or two dates before he and Apollo get busy. So, Apollo's question about fun doesn't really equate to imminent smut in my mind, but that's just me.

As for the mention of Ganymede being the God of Homosexual Love, that's there mainly because his page on the Camp Half-Blood wiki lists him as being the God of Homosexual Love and Desire. There's a note in the trivia section that many people consider him to be that, but there are no references given to back up that claim and I personally have never come across any other sources in which Ganymede is considered to be a god. Immortal cup-bearer to the gods and lover to Zeus, yes, but not an actual god. However, I ran with it for this story because I thought that two gods specializing in love encouraging Apollo to go after Percy would convince him better than just one.

This was written as part of a short fic offer on my journal. As of today, April 2, 2012, there's still nine spots open if any registered LJ users reading this want a fic. Since links won't show on Fan Fiction dot net, I'll just say that I'm jaycolin on Live Journal - the post with the details of my fic offer should be easy to find since it's a sticky post and is hence the first visible post.


End file.
